


Grocery Store AU

by detroit_becomenerd



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Human AU, M/M, grocery store au, just a dorky thing really, probably some eventual smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:56:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detroit_becomenerd/pseuds/detroit_becomenerd
Summary: There’s a guy at my local grocery store who looks a lot like Hank and the Convin server and I unintentionally made this au.





	Grocery Store AU

Working at Jericho, a nice little grocery store nestled within the city of Detroit, was always an experience. Whether it be by meeting an eccentric customer who demanded to be given some exotic food they didn’t own to the workers themselves who varied greatly in personality. Though one thing was certain, it was well paying, and the benefits far nicer than most stores.

That’s what got Connor Stern working there while he studied to become a forensic analyst. He’d come to know the workers there, Hank, Gavin, Tina, Chris, and his managers Kara and Luther, as well as his managers’ delightful daughter Alice. He also worked with a college friend named Simon, who often teased him for staring at handsome customers a tad bit too long or got flustered when caught staring at pictures of his boyfriend on his phone when days were particularly slow.

All in all, Connor couldn’t say he hated job. He may have the odd day now and again, but the job itself was far from terrible. His managers were polite, the workers could get along on most days, and the free things he got made it all the more blissful to work there. Though what truly made his job the most pleasant was seeing a certain backroom worker.

Gavin was a man who could be quite irritable on most days. He was a smoker, and he could be a dick to anyone except kids. Though what attracted Connor to him was how he could be gentle when he wanted. Their first, proper encounter was when Connor had been working over time, and he had left behind his jacket so Gavin offered Connor his so that he didn’t get rained on by the storm when he left.

He still had the jacket, with Gavin saying he didn’t wear it anymore, so he could keep it. It easily became his favorite to wear. Tina, one of Gavin’s best friends and another back room worker, would often tease Connor for wearing it, but he didn’t mind. It was something he cherished, and he wasn’t ashamed of it.

Connor’s day dreams were soon interrupted as someone approached him while he restocked the broccoli. Who bought this much broccoli, Connor didn’t know, but he did know that he had to be the one to restock it.

“Hey kid, Gavin needs help in the back and I’m off the clock.” Connor perked up upon hearing Hank talking to him, and he gave a little nod.

“Alright, Mr. Anderson! I’ll help him after I put the broccoli on the shelf.”

“It’s just Hank, kid.” Connor just gave a soft laugh as Hank playfully nudged him before heading out of the store. Connor was soon finishing up his task before heading to the back where Gavin was. When he got back there, he was surprised by what greeted him. There was a shit ton of potatoes.

“Hey, Anderson, what took you— You’re not Hank.” Gavin had a little glare, staring Connor down like he’d just been offended greatly by his presence alone.

“Hank said he was off the clock, so I had to help instead.” Connor gave him a polite smile despite the practical daggers he was glaring.

“Yeah right, how’s a pipsqueak like you going to help me carry over a thousand pounds of potatoes to the phckin’ floor?” A challenge? Connor would certainly accept a challenge.

“Like this.” And then he was hoisting bags of potatoes up and over his shoulders, carrying them out of the backroom with Gavin giving a grunt before getting his own potatoes to carry out. While it did wear away at his shoulders, Connor refused to stop until the potatoes were out on the floor. He moved faster than Gavin, and had carried almost seven hundred pounds on his own due to how quick he went between trips.

Though soon he was done, and he gave Gavin the cheekiest grin he could manage.

“Not bad for a pipsqueak, Huh?” Gavin rolled his eyes and gently shoved Connor.

“Yeah, not bad.” Connor had never accepted praise faster than the half hearted mumbles of his crush.


End file.
